


Nach Hause

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [30]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Neighbors, Returning Home
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Daheim ist der Himmel blauer. Selbst bei schlechtem Wetter.





	Nach Hause

Es half nichts, der Wagen würde zwei Tage zur Reparatur bleiben müssen. Wie es zu der Schramme gekommen war, hatte Boerne zwar wahrheitsgemäß erzählt, aber keine Silbe mehr als unbedingt nötig. Weder die Versicherung noch Herr Köhn von der Werkstatt wären schließlich besonders angetan von rasanten Heldengeschichten über eigenmächtig verfolgte Tatverdächtige.

Bis nach Hause waren es zu Fuß etwa 20 Minuten. Trotz trüber Dämmerung und leichtem Nieselregen lief er die Strecke ganz gern, auch, weil er in diesen Teil der Nachbarschaft doch schon erstaunlich lange nicht mehr gekommen war. Silke und er hatten zwar die ganze Adventszeit über vorgehabt, mal durch die Straßen der Umgebung zu ziehen und dabei die Weihnachtsdekoration kritisch in geschmacksvoll oder grässlich zu kategorisieren, aber leider hatte der Spaß letztendlich nie geklappt.

Ah, bei Familie Schröder-Bergs waren inzwischen endlich die Legionen aus halb kaputten Deko-Fröschen entfernt worden; stattdessen standen jetzt neu und dezenter ein Plastik-Pfau, -Storch und -Flamingo im Garten. Kein wahnsinniger Fortschritt punkto Außendesign, aber immerhin. Radikaler anders sah es drei Häuser weiter bei Herrn Esch aus ... irgendwann in letzter Zeit musste er seine paar Quadratmeter Rasen in einen vollkommenen Zengarten umgewandelt haben. War das seine Idee von einer seniorengerechten Grünanlage? So entfiel zumindest das Unkraut jäten, aber Schade um seine knorrigen, alten Obstbäume, die wohl allesamt gefällt worden waren. Als Schüler hatte Boerne dort noch manchmal im Vorbeigehen manchen Apfel mitgehen lassen. Ganz selten.

Es wurde doch ziemlich schnell dunkel; so konnte er gar nicht mehr richtig erkennen, was Adamczyk aus ihrem Garagentor gemacht hatten. Im schlechten Licht sah dessen Oberfläche jetzt jedenfalls aus wie eine uninspirierte Kopie eines Bildes von Piet Mondrian. Und dann blaffte schon Adamczyks schwarze Töle vom Balkon, das aggressive Vieh meldete sich zuverlässig auch nur beim kleinsten Mucks auf der Straße. Boerne ging lieber weiter, nach der nächsten Biegung kam bereits sein eigenes Haus in Sicht. Aus dieser Perspektive fand er es sogar besonders fotogen, im Frühling oder Sommer würde er von hier mal ein Bild knipsen müssen.

Ja, Immobilienbesitzer zu sein hatte schon viel für sich. Trotz allem Ärger mit diversen Mietern, trotz ständig anfallender Reparaturkosten war es doch eine sehr schöne, grundsätzliche Freude, auf ein Gebäude blicken zu können und sagen zu dürfen „Meins!“.  
Und was tat sich in La Casa Boerne? Im obersten Stock mischte sich das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung mit dem bläulichen Licht des Fernsehers. Es lief wohl diese Vorabend-Soap, die Frau Weitz so hingebungsvoll verfolgte. Für seinen Geschmack klebte die Frührentnerin zu viel am Fernseher, und wenn man ihren Müll betrachtete, futterte sie dabei auch viel zu viel Chips und Salzstangen, aber jemanden Anfang Sechzig konnte man nicht mehr unbedingt zur Mäßigung erziehen.  
In der Wohnung links neben Frau Weitz war alles dunkel, nur ein weiteres blaues Licht schimmerte dort zart. Wie Boerne wusste, ging das in diesem Fall von keinem Bildschirm aus, sondern von einem ziemlich großen Aquarium, in dem zwei Schildkröten gemächlich ihre Runden drehten.  
Auch bei Thiel war kein Fenster erleuchtet. Höchstwahrscheinlich hieß das, der Arme war noch bei der Arbeit. So wie gestern und vorgestern bereits … an beiden Tagen hatte Boerne den Nachbarn dennoch enthusiastisch gestört, als dieser spät endlich nach Hause kam. Heute war dem Professor nicht mehr unbedingt nach einem Besuch, die frische Delle in seinem treuen Porsche hatte ihm zumindest kurzfristig die Lust auf Gedankenaustausch zum aktuellen Mordfall genommen.

\- Moment mal, warum brannte in seiner eigenen Wohnung noch Licht? War er wirklich so zerstreut gewesen, und hatte früh morgens den Schalter vergessen? Und dann auch noch in mehr als einem Zimmer. Wie dumm, das war ihm ewig nicht mehr … ach Nein, es lag ja an Silke. Seit wie lange hatte sie nun schon den Schlüssel? Nach den vielen, vielen Hagestolz Jahren war es immer noch nicht vollends bei ihm angekommen, war es immer noch ein bisschen unglaublich, dass er tatsächlich nicht mehr alleine lebte.

Daheim würde ihn wohl keine ofenfrische Mahlzeit erwarten, mehr als Mikrowelle war heute nicht drin. Ob sein Engel in kuscheliger Laune war stand auch noch sehr in den Sternen, nachdem er sie nicht wie abgemacht einen halben, sondern schon wieder gleich den ganzen Tag mit der Arbeit allein gelassen hatte. Und ihre Reaktion auf den hauptsächlichen Grund der längeren Abwesenheit, seine spontane Kriminellenbeschattung nebst KFZ-Schaden, würde sicher kein begeistertes Hurra werden. Die „Es wird leider später, warte nicht auf mich“ Nachricht von ihm hatte sie schließlich schon mit „>:-(“ quittiert. Trotzdem – Silke!! Seine Schritte hin zur Wohnung beschleunigte er bewusst; dass er dabei breit lächelte, merkte er erst kurz vor Ankunft bei der Haustüre.

 

 

Epilog

„Huch, Karl? Ich hab den Wagen gar nicht gehört!“  
So, so, der Herr Kommissar war gar nicht außer Haus. Schon beim Aufschließen hatte Boerne vom Wohnzimmer her lautes Gelächter gehört, jetzt erwischte er dort seine Freundin und Thiel in flagranti. Beim Kartenspiel mit Wetteinsatz. Wobei das Spiel harmloses Zweier-Canasta war, und statt um Geld zockten sie um immer noch übrig gebliebene Weihnachtssüßigkeiten. Thiel schien schwer am Gewinnen, aber das war ganz gut so (und von Silke vielleicht sogar kalkuliert?), denn hier bei Boerne und Haller wussten sie gar nicht recht wohin mit den vielen teils schon am Haltbarkeitsdatum kratzenden Resten. Auf diesem Weg könnte Thiel noch dem ganzen Kommissariat eine Freunde machen...!  
„Wo wir jetzt zu dritt sind – Sie haben doch bestimmt Lust auf Skat, Professor?“

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1: Eigentlich wollte ich mal mit Kapitel 30 endgültig zum Abschluss kommen. Klappt wohl nicht, da folgt recht sicher doch noch mehr.  
> Anm 2: Eigentlich wollte ich erst weiterschreiben wenn ich endgültig alle Tatort Münster Folgen gesehen habe (um echt keine Canon Fehler mehr zu machen), aber auch das hat nicht geklappt (mir fehlt immer noch etwa ein Viertel). Falls es also laut Serie ganz sicher keine zwei Schildkröten und so geben kann ... la la la, künstlerische Freiheit!


End file.
